Delightfully Unexpected
by Mtwapa
Summary: who needs caffeine as a wakeup call? And surely one late day couldn't be that big a deal on Horatio's perfect record? right? Horatio Caine and Marisol Delko not often found in this section. reviews would be much appreciated


Author's Note: the physicality or lack of it rather has always bothered me with this particular pairing.

Horatio Caine's eyes flew open as he felt something warm and wet make its way up his abdomen to his chest, followed closely behind, in tow by sensual satin, gliding along his bare skin. His arm stretched out to his side to touch but all he came in contact with – air.

His eyes remained closed as she pushed her head through the neck-hole of his t-shirt. She smiled as she saw him reach out to where he thought she was. She gently settled herself on him. "Good morning." she said softly, content to watch his lips curve up into the cutest smile that made her heart melt. His hair was a mess but she loved it when it looked scruffy, a welcome change from the neat appearance he had during the day.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked, "Good morning sweetheart," he replied stretching his body out slightly, he moistened his lips as his brain slowly re-activated, "Hmm…this is…this is…."

"Awkward?" she offered as she shifted her position on him slightly so that all her weight wasn't directly resting on him

He flashed her a crooked smile, craning his neck slightly so that he could look into her hazel eyes, "Delightfully unexpected is what I had in mind."

"Good answer Lieutenant." she teased, continuing to watch him come out of sleep.

His hands stroked her knees, he murmured, "I'm sorry about last night, but we really had to wrap up the case."

"I guess I occasionally I have to share you with the other women at the lab." She joked, trying to make light the fact that he had been coming home past midnight, since the beginning of the week. He had always been totally exhausted. She had had to force him to eat something before he crumpled onto their bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Her hands moved under his t-shirt. She slowly raked her fingertips along his side stopping, a moment too long at the edge of his nipples as she heard his breath catch and gooseflesh rise, before carrying on. She slipped them through the arm-holes of his t-shirt and pressed slightly against the well-formed muscles in his arm. She brought his arms up and linked her fingers through his.

"Didn't know you were so anxious to share t-shirts." He quipped frivolously, all the while not breaking eye contact with her. She gave him a naughty pout and began to kiss his neck softly. She moved her body up as her mouth moved to his ear. She kissed his upper ear and then gently pulled down on his lobe with her teeth. He tried to move his hands but she kept them locked within her own.

"Marisol…" he choked, struggling to keep his breathing even, the vanilla scent of her hair filled his nostrils. He let out a low groan as she continued to play with his ear lobe. Her hands began to trace out random patterns on his hand. Horatio couldn't focus, his mind and body being stimulated simultaneously. He whipped his head around to break free from Marisol's torturous lips. She smiled at him, she enjoyed teasing him, making him uncomfortable and squirmy instead of being the imperturbable Lieutenant that everyone knew.

She drew her mouth back to his ear, her tongue now flicking around the inside, "Marisol…" he choked again. Content now with his response, she moved to his lips. He let her take control, for the moment at least. He parted his lips, letting her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues continued to play and dance until the need for air was too great, and even then Marisol was unwilling to release him. She looked down into his eyes that had darkened with the desire she had been building in him.

Horatio looked at the clock and tried to stretch again, he could feel her warm breath tickling his neck as she rubbed her cheek against the light stubble that had built up over the past few days. "So how do I get out?" he asked.

She lifted her head, amused, "No hands…a tee, you've got it easy, it's much harder with a shirt on…" she giggled, "…and much harder with a blouse on, lots of buttons go pop!" she giggled again as he pulled her to him.

"Trying to make me jealous?" mock horror lacing his voice.

"Is it working?" she asked

"Very well indeed." He said as he took her lips again. Deciding it was his turn to tease her now he broke the kiss and ducked his head through the neck-hole. To say the least it was dark in there. He kissed his way down her neck, plunging his face between her body and her night dress to continue his kisses down her cleavage. He felt her nipples harden against him but he did his best to ignore them. The straining satin prevented him from moving further down. It was beginning to get hot in the small space. He rubbed his stubble lightly against her satin covered breast. She moved herself harder against him, enjoying the prickling against her sensitive nipple. His hot breath came out against her other nipple and he smiled to himself as he felt it tauten further. He gently took the fabric-covered nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue against the hard tip. He heard her gasp and arch slightly, her grip on his hands slackened slightly.

"Harder." she sighed.

His teeth began to bite while his tongue continued to soothe. She began to moan considerably louder now as he began to lavish his attention equally to both hardened nipples. Her grip tightened considerably, she began to slowly grind her hips against him. As he heard her moan and felt her move against him, he stopped. He wanted to see her eyes, see the desire in them just as she had seen in his eyes earlier plus he wanted to tease too, it had been a long week, a good tease is just what he needed.

"Horrattiooo…" he could hear the note of frustration in her voice as his head popped through the neck-hole. He gave a small chuckle when he saw her not-amused expression.

"Getting out wasn't as easy as I'd thought it'd be." A smirk formed at the edges of his mouth.

Marisol gave an angry Grr, before kissing him, well half-kissing him as she played with his lower lip, her tongue darting back and forth to continue evading him.

She shifted her position and left his lips moving her mouth down his body. She placed wet kisses down his torso, following the trail of bronze hair. She slowed down when she reached his stomach. Taking her time to tease him further, she began to play with his chest hair with one hand, occasionally grazing his nipples with her fingers. Her other hand made its way lower to his navel, twirling the hair there before it slipped under his pyjama bottoms. She rested her hand momentarily against his heart and felt his racing pulse. His breathing quickened as her other hand slipped further down.

Her tongue began circling his belly-button to prolong the build-up as she lightly ran her fingers up and down his erect length. His hands that had been gripping the sheets now found themselves in her hair, chaotically weaving through her soft curls. She made small sucking noises and giggled as she felt his abdominal muscles squirm and shift. She knew she was turning him on more because she felt him grow stiffer and wider in her very capable hand.

"Marisol…" he whispered breathlessly, raising his head to watch her.

She lifted her head for a moment and looked at him. She felt herself getting aroused, desire sparked between her own legs as she took in his tousled hair and his lust-darkened eyes that were cloudy with a dark shade of grey.

"Did…did you know…know that torture…torture is still illegal in Miami? I…I…I could arrest you for torturing a police officer?" he was gasping for breath, struggling to stay calm and not thrust into her hand, it was maddening.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Horatio, don't make me use your own hand-cuffs against you." came her glib reply,

Horatio blushed crimson, Marisol just laughed, bending down to continue her administrations on his pale freckled skin. He continued to watch her, his self-control slipping away like the ebbing tide. His hand tightened in her hair, his other hand caressing the side of her face.

Marisol felt him trying to restrain himself, his pelvic muscles tautening to breaking point. She wanted to up the tempo, she knew he needed an outlet to release all the stress she had seen building up in his muscles throughout the week. Marisol found that it was sometimes therapeutic for both of them to couple this need to their love-making.

Her tongue began to slowly dart in and out of his belly button as her hand began to stroke him slowly. She increased her strokes in time with her tongue, feeling his hands tighten in her hair. A groan issued from his lips as his head fell back down onto the pillow, he jerked his hips up and began to thrust into her hand, his control at an end.

She felt his build-up and could already feel a few drops of pre-cum dribbling into her palm. She had him at the edge, a few more strokes and he would be over.

Then she stopped. He let out an almighty groan at the sudden loss of contact with her hand. Her hand came back and squeezed his member painfully hard to stop him from coming. She moved to his testicles, slowly massaging them, her thumb still slowly running up and down his length, her tongue lapping at his belly now.

"Marisol." He growled in a husky voice, trying his best to glare at her from under half-lidded eyes. She nipped his navel in response to his growl. "God! How much longer?" he asked in whiny voice. Marisol smiled and bit him making him gulp. Her other hand that had occupied itself with his torso now moved down. Both hands pulled down his pyjama bottoms, he lifted his hips as she wriggled them down his legs. His member now free was still very erect. Marisol got off the bed, dropping his pyjamas to the floor knelt in between his parted legs. Her hands rifled through the copper strands on his legs, moving up and down, her satin-covered breasts following close behind, left a trail of fire against his skin. She grinned at Horatio who had lifted his head to watch her. He just let out a groan of helplessness, his hands unable to clutch at anything except sheets and pillows. He could feel her stiff nipples through the satin and it just made him harder. He wanted to pull her up and find his release in being at one with her, the only thing stopping him was, that he was paradoxically enjoying her slow torture which had the promise of making his orgasm all the more fulfilling.

Marisol was enjoying herself as she climbed higher and higher along his leg. But too soon she felt her breasts aching to be touched and fondled. So she stopped, wanting to make this all about him. She sat back on her heels and bent his leg, placing love-bites on his inner thigh. She felt him thrust his hips slightly and used her hands to press him down. When he had stilled, her hands ignoring his stiff penis cradled and played with his testicles. Her mouth soon found its way there too and when it did, her hands left to slowly tickle his inner thighs. She rubbed her nose around his crotch.

Horatio felt the warmth building up in his bowels again. His patience was utterly spent. This somehow transferred itself to Marisol who at that moment slipped him inside the hot cavern that was her mouth. She started by gently sucking and biting his head, while her tongue spiralled down his shaft. She let go of him, her teeth now grazing his length. This time she went down on him completely, bracing her throat for his incoming force. He pushed his hips up slightly, she opened her mouth allowing him to fill her completely. She played with his head at the back of her throat as she reached down and gently squeezed his testicles.

"Yes…" he groaned, "Oh babe." His hips lifted and began to thrust harder and harder down her throat. She gave a low moan that had pleasing reverberations around him. He began to spin further out of control as his body took over his mind, he saw red for a split second before spinning over the edge into carnal oblivion, where he shouted her name, his fingers digging deep into the mattress as he felt the world, impossibly, stop for a moment as he emptied himself down her throat. Marisol kept up the suction on his penis, in a bid to crush every last drop from his internal shaft. She soon felt him relax, his stiffness seeping away. She let him out a little at a time. She placed gentle kisses along his shaft and gave him one, last, soft lick before she crept up his form. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his hammering heart slow down. He was still breathing hard. One hand moved to her hair while the other caressed her face, tracing out her eyes, her nose, her forehead and then finally her moist, swollen lips. His touch was feather-light. She pressed her lips against his fingers before gently nipping at them.

It took a while for him to find his voice, "Sweetheart, that was…that was…quite mind-blowing." he finished lamely as his hand moved down to stroke her back.

Marisol lifted her head and rested it on her hand, flashing him a broad grin, "Coffee?" she asked, rolling over him.

Horatio grabbed her and pinned her down. His arms framed around her head that was resting on the pillow, his lips inches from hers, "You're not serious sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Sweetheart, who needs caffeine when I just got the perfect wake-up call?" each word punctuated with a kiss on her face.

She giggled, pulling his face closer, giving him encouragement to kiss her harder. "What about…about work? You're going to be late." she said matter-of-factly, her hands massaging his scalp.

He lifted his head and looked at her, "Hey! I think I should be allowed one late day occasionally."

"The chief…"

"The Chief can wait…because right now something more crucial requires my attention. Besides IAB need some more drama in their department. Me, coming in late will surely cause a stir." He let out a chuckle, eyes dancing with merriment.

Her response was cut off by his mouth closing on hers, coaxing her mouth open, she remained surprisingly steadfast in not letting him in. "Sweetheart…"

"I don't want you to get into trouble Horatio."

"One day, after a long time is not going to get anyone in trouble. Promise." He whispered smiling, doing the cajoling with his eyes. Marisol couldn't help herself, his eyes….they did wicked things to her sometimes. He saw her eyes soften and knew he had won. This time, his lips came down in a bruising kiss that absolutely devoured her mouth and made her shiver slightly. She tugged at the t-shirt he was still wearing. He broke away and drew it over his head, throwing it behind him. She smiled at him and rubbed her hands along his chest again.

He sat back on his heels and pulled her up against him. She sat on his lap and felt him pressing into the small of her back. He pushed her hair away to one side to expose one shoulder that he began kissing and nibbling at. She leaned her head back, her hands moving to his hair again.

His hands rubbed up and down her arms a couple of times before they came to rest on the thin straps of her top. He slid them down, allowing the nightgown to pool and her hips. His hands moved to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples. He felt her chest rise and fall faster as he continued to knead and pinch.

Marisol felt his hardness jabbing into her back and pushed herself harder against him, letting out a long, low moan. Her hands pushed his head down to her breastbone. He ran his tongue along her skin, looking for the sensitive spot he knew she had there. His tongue circled the skin and sucked it softly with his teeth. He felt her shiver and heard her whimper as his teeth came down on her skin. He bent down further to take her nipple into his mouth, and played with it to increase her sensations as her back arched slightly. She purred as he bit harder and suckled.

"Purr again for me." he whispered as he took her other breast into his mouth. His hands continued to play around her body and soon a louder purr issued from her lips. He lifted his head from his task and looked at her hazel eyes that were now flashing a desirable chocolate shade.

"Don't stop." she pleaded, her hand drawing around his neck to pull him down to her sensitive nipples again, he gladly obliged. Now, his hands moved up her thighs and squeezed her buttocks hard. She began to rub against him, moving her hips slowly as she felt the heat in her body go up a notch and her wetness increasing, dampening the satin. She led his hands from her rear to her mound.

Horatio enjoyed the feeling of her heat on one part of his hand while the other part was tickled by the cool satin. He stood up higher on his knees as one finger began to rub her clitoris, his other fingers sliding around the lips of her mound. His other hand moved up to glide along her waist. He felt her growing wetter and wetter, his finger slipped from her nub and thrust into her opening. She hissed as he entered her and felt around, when he felt her muscles relax, his other fingers penetrated her, while his thumb stroked her hardened clit. Her hips began to push against his hand wanting to draw him in further into her hot orifice. He allowed her body to set a fast paced rhythm, while he slowly dragged his hardness across her back. Her muscles started to clench as her breathing became more ragged with every thrust on his hand. Her back arched into him as his thumb exerted more force, moving her closer to her peak. He heard her cry his name, her hands pulling at his hair as she stiffened and climaxed.

Marisol was still a-whirl when he turned around and kissed her hard on the mouth again, taking her by surprise. She kissed him back greedily. She took his hands and sucked his fingers dry of her wetness. His arms lifted her up, as he pushed them against the wall above their headboard. Marisol's legs instinctively wrapped around him, allowing her to feel his erection graze her wetness. She looked into his dark eyes, as he teased her folds with his erection, drawing pleasured pants from her. She drew in a sharp breath as he entered her in one stroke, pushing himself fully into her before beginning to move in and out. They started at a steady pace, his thrusts met by her pulsating hips, all the while staring into each other's eyes and seeing their mirrored lust made them lose control, faster, together as their breathing became ragged; his grunts matched by her moans. She came first and clenched around him, he continued to thrust his actions becoming erratic: his hands and mouth all over her as he finally spilled himself into her.

She buried her face in his neck and began to bite him gently: nipping him and then licking him, listening to their breathing and racing hearts slow down. He lay them down on the bed and slowly drew himself out letting out a groan as he felt her unexpectedly clench to try and draw him back in before allowing him to slip out of her grip completely. She sat on his chest and reached across to hook her iPod onto the mini-Bose speaker system. Horatio looked on appreciatively as her breasts bounced lightly from her motions. It had become a habit for them to listen to a song after their love-making just to slow everything down and appreciate the moment. Marisol pressed 'play', Reo Speedwagon's '_Keep on loving you'_ began to issue from the speakers. His hands caressed her belly as she leaned over him and whispered the words of the song in his ear. He loved it when she did that, her breath against his skin, her voice whispering sweet words in her ear, God! it was carnal. He loved her so much, unbelievable was the fact that he hadn't met her sooner. They were just so right for each other, with everything they did: from they way they fitted together during the wildness of their lovemaking to their dependence on each other's strengths. Horatio's smile grew into a grin as he heard the chorus of the song play, and for a moment he felt sure that he was in heaven.

-END-

AN 2: I've never written an 'M' rated fic but decided to try it out because post exam euphoria made me feel adventurous enough to venture out of my comfort zone and try to write something steamy. Reviews would be great! Feel free to say if you liked it, hated it, or just thought the details didn't quite flow. Cheers


End file.
